The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices and methods of producing the same. The present disclosure particularly relates to light-emitting devices using quantum dots and methods of producing the same.
One well-known semiconductor light-emitting device having a semiconductor island structure (quantum dots) (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332695) is a semiconductor light-emitting device comprising an n-type AlGaAs, an n-type GaAs, an InGaAs island structure, a compound semiconductor containing nitrogen, a p-type GaAs, and a p-type AlGaAs.
The internal stress of the InGaAs island structure includes compressive stress, whereas the compound semiconductor containing nitrogen has tensile stress. The compound semiconductor containing nitrogen is disposed so as to be in contact with the InGaAs island structure. As a result, the internal stress in the InGaAs island structure is reduced by the tensile stress in the compound semiconductor containing nitrogen.
As a result, the internal stress in the InGaAs island structure, which is a luminous layer, is reduced, resulting in a luminescence spectrum of 1.55 μm at room temperature.